freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Tea
Carol Tea, the Deuteragonist of Freedom Planet, is an energetic tomboy wildcat, the best friend of Sash LilacFreedom Planet 2 - Characters and the younger sister of Corazon Tea. When she was just a kitten, she ran away from home to join the Red Scarves, where she met Lilac and became her best friend after a brief rivalry with her. Together, Carol and Lilac won prize money by competing in martial arts tournaments on behalf of the Scarves. However, Spade, another member of the Red Scarves, began crossing lines she wouldn't cross (possibly murder), so Carol and Lilac both abandoned the Red Scarves to live independently. Since then, they've been living in a Treehouse hidden deep in Dragon Valley, stealing from the rich to survive. Appearance Carol is a green Wildcat with dark green stripes and green eyes. The tips of her tail and ears are black, while the inner parts of her ears and midriff are white with yellow edges. In Freedom Planet, Carol's outfit is a black tank top that shows off her midriff, dark green cargo shorts and black biker gloves with yellow cuffs. her boots are black and green with yellow laces. In Freedom Planet 2, Carol now has small red markings over her eyelashes and wears an updated version of her first outfit. Her tank top now has a red strap at the bottom and shows off more of her midriff. Her cargo shorts also have red straps, as well as a long yellow lace as a belt. For both outfits, Carol wears a Red Scarf, which serves as the symbol for the Red Scarves. Even though she's no longer a member, she continue to wear it as part of her outfit. Personality As a tomboy, Carol is rather impetuous and very impulsive, always tending to get in trouble. However, she's intensely loyal to anyone she considers a friend of hers, although, even in some moments, she tends to argue when she's not fully agreeing, or when her beliefs are not the same.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jade Creek Cave (What Do We Do Now) She also tends to sleep for half a day, as stated by Lilac, when they were preparing to go adventuring and she was still asleep until Milla woke her up with a playful puppy bark. Carol also has a sense of curiosity, as shown in the cutscene on Zao's Airship, when she asked Milla about what kind of wish she was making (Which was to see her long-lost parents again). Relationships Lilac: Carol first met Lilac when she joined the Red Scarves years ago. Although they had a brief rivalry, the two became best friends who usually get along famously, with Lilac describing her as her tail, always being right behind her.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Crash Site (Meet Serpentine and Torque) Carol can be reluctant when going along with Lilac's heroics, often calling her "Little Miss Heropants".Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Dragon Valley (Meet Lilac and Carol) However, during their adventure, her reluctance causes tension between her and Lilac, causing her to run off on her own. When Carol goes to rescue Lilac and finds her in so much pain, she breaks down in tears and blames herself for abandoning her best friend.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Brevon Encounter) Milla: Carol was saved by Milla after being trapped in a collapsing cave.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Cave Collapse) She first notices her in a bush, following her and Lilac, and pounces at her, then apologize to her after realizing she was the one who saved her.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Meet Milla) Carol can be grossed out by Milla's mannerisms, especially after watching her touch Lilac's ponytails, and annoyed the following morning, when she woke her up with a playful puppy bark.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Lilac's Treehouse (The Next Morning) On Zao's Airship, Carol saw Milla making a wish and asked what kind of wish was it. Milla told her that she wanted to see her parents again, Carol said that it sounded like a good thing to wish for. Eventually, Carol became more comfortable with Milla around, stating that she'll tell her about her past someday, if she was a good pup.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Zao's Airship Later, when Brevon mutated Milla, Carol went berserk, and goes after the warlord to make him pay.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 3 (Brevon Appears) When everything was said and done, Carol began to cry while Milla was distraught for attacking them, with Lilac trying to comfort her.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Torque: Carol met Torque shortly after Lilac rescued him from Serpentine, with Torque mistaking her for male, due to her tomboyish appearance. Later that night, Carol was shocked to see him as an alien and runs to get Lilac. On Zao's Airship after the Sky Battle, Carol told Torque about how she and Lilac met, as well as their past with Spade and the Red Scarves.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) After Torque was captured, Carol admits she likes Torque, also stating that their mission was too much for them, that they were just kids. At the end of the game, Carol wrote "Carol Wuz Here" on the side of Torque's Rocket, with a pawprint and couple hearts. Spade: Carol fought alongside Spade when she and Lilac were part of the Red Scarves years ago. She admits he was cool at first until things got weird. Carol left the Red Scarves with Lilac after Spade began crossing certain lines. Since then, Spade sees Carol as a traitor and formed a rivalry with her and Lilac. Any other history between Carol and Spade is currently unknown. 'Corazon: '''Corazon is Carol's older sister, though the history of their relationship is currently unknown. During the events of Freedom Planet 2, Carol will run into Cory, who tells her to stay out of her business, learning that her sister is working for Merga. Attributes Carol is an agile fighter that attacks with rapid-fire punches and kicks. Her special attack, the Wild Kick, grants her brief invulnerability, making it a great option for countering enemy attacks. She can also pounce forward for a quick burst of speed, and attacking right after a pounce will combo it into a strong claw attack. Mobility-wise, she can scale walls by repeatedly wall jumping, and she can also use specialized Jump Pads that warp her to predetermined locations in each stage. By Collecting a Fuel Tank, Carol is able to summon and use her Motorcycle, increasing her speed and attack power, replacing her pounce with a damage-dealing spin attack (also works as a double jump). Carol's main weaknesses are her lack of ranged attacks and her dependency on the environment for most of her abilities. Speedrunning is difficult for Carol unless she obtains a Motorcycle as quickly as possible and avoids taking damage, as it will break after three hits (except in the Boss Fights with the Robopanther and Morpher Syntax). While she can fight effectively in enclosed spaces where wall jumping can be used to avoid hazards, she has far fewer options when fighting in open areas. Powers and Abilities Carol has the instincts and reflexes of the average feline, as she often pounces, climbs walls, wagging her tail in aggravation and attacking with her claws. Also, like Lilac, she was also trained in martial arts at a young age by the Red Scarves. Carol has some Ninja-like influences, such as the running style. during the events of Freedom Planet, she mentions that the Red Scarves still had her all her ninja stuff, which leads Milla to think if Carol was a ninja. She may have tried out to be a ninja back when she first joined the Scarves, but probably either didn't make the cut or never completed her training. Move List Motorcycle Move List Other Appearances Super Indie Karts Carol is one of the playable characters in a game called Super Indie Karts, where a variety of characters races each other similar to the Mario Kart games. Fortune Night also appears in the game as one of the courses. The game is currently available on Steam as an Early Access game and is expected to be fully released in 2020. Trivia * Carol is french and means "melody" or "song". * In removed lines of Freedom Planet, Carol mentions an older sister of her. While development, those lines were removed. It was stated that the older sister isn't Cory, but Coral, another character by Ziyo Ling, instead. * Ziyo Ling's version of Carol, despite being a cat, ironically, fears rats. * It is unknown what type of Wildcat Carol is exactly, however, she bears some resemblance to a European Wildcat. *Carol's moves have influences from X of the ''Mega Man X series, for example, her Wall Jump ability. *Whenever Carol is idling for a longer time, she will say the following lines in order: **"Why are we stopping?" **"I'm bored." **"What do you think you're doing?!" *In Freedom Planet 2, Carol continues to idolize with the following lines: **"What's the hold up?" **"Hellooo?" *In Freedom Planet 2, Carol idolizes when reviving: **She'll hum Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". **"It's not over yet"! **"Ready for Round 2"! *Carol Tea is one of two characters to use a swear word. The other is Spade. **However unlike Spade's dialogue, Carol's use of the word was never included in the final release of ''Freedom Planet''. Regardless, both character's dialogue is considered non-canon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uox66f2Zbu4 References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable Category:Wildcats Category:Team Lilac Category:Red Scarves Category:Female Category:Metal Elements